


Porch Swing Talks

by Monpetitecherie



Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Nights, but like angst is love angst is life, har har im a bitch ik ik, hi guys im not original :), oh wait last thing, okay thats it bye, so now whats the point of these tags, theres cursing but whats new everything i write has curses in it lmfao, we got more angst up in this bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monpetitecherie/pseuds/Monpetitecherie
Summary: late night talks my dudes...but this late night talk involves some tears and reassuring ooo
Relationships: Jill Taylor/Tim Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Porch Swing Talks

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: everything i write is most likely going to involve angst cuz im that type of person who is just a sucker for it so plz bear with me and my non original ideas (also my rlly bad titles hah)
> 
> ALSO ITS PATRICIAS BIRTHDAY TODAY SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER <3

The small creak of the porch swing rocking. A summer sun long asleep, stars glistening across the velvet sky. It was another perfect night…well, almost. 

Tim Taylor gazed into the darkness, mechanically pushing his feet against the floor to keep the swing moving as his wife’s head gently rested on his shoulder. It had been about a week or two after Jill had her hysterectomy, but the doctor’s voice still echoed through his mind.

_She had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic and she went into shock._

Shock, huh. It didn’t sound pleasant then and it sure as hell didn’t sound pleasant now. Weeks on end he’d wake up in the bed, a cold sweat drenching him. Every single time he’d turn around frantically, making sure she was alive, she was well. She didn’t know anything about it and he made sure she didn’t know anything about it.

But he couldn’t keep up with this vicious cycle; he’d have to tell her eventually. He wondered if she knew..?

“Knew what?” Shit. Did he say that aloud?

“Yeah. You said that out loud, too.”

“I, uh, sorry” he sheepishly grinned. A couple minutes passed then Jill had the heart to speak up.

“I’ve been meaning to ask…is everything okay? You’ve been waking up a lot during the middle of the night.” she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, worry present in her eyes. FUCK SHE KNEW?? HOW??

“Yeah everything—everything’s perfectly fine” he lied. How badly he wanted to tell her but something in his gut kept stopping him. He couldn’t inform her of his current mental state; who knows how she’d react.

“Yeahhh and I’m the president of the United States,” Jill sassed, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Tim quickly looked away, for he knew he couldn’t get out of this one.

Her look softened, “Honey, you know you can tell me anything. I thought we were best friends?” she giggled. Tim softly smiled at her and sighed.

“You know you almost…died, right?” he admitted, words spitting out like poison. Jill stopped laughing and her eyes slightly widened.

“What?”

“You almost…died from the surgery. You had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic or something?” 

They both quietly sat, the small creak of the swing filling the empty silence.

“And I—I keep having…nightmares cause I keep thinking you’re…”

“Dead?”

“Yeah. Dead.” Just saying that word sent an unpleasant chill up his spine. He didn’t want to lose her; it had been his worst nightmare ever since they started dating. The fact that it almost happened was just too much for him to handle. A lump formed in this throat and moisture gathered in his eyes.

Jill gazed off, her sight fixated on the stars. She looked back at Tim, who sat bent over, elbows resting on his knees.

“Are you okay?” 

“…no” his voice broke and, thus, the waterworks started. Goddamnit why did he have to feel this way? He absolutely hated crying in front of people; it only showed weakness. Burying his face in his hands, he really hoped she didn’t notice him crying. Ugh, but the chance of that was like a snowball’s chance in hell. Delicate hands wrapped around his hunched figure. Tim changed positions and wept into his wife’s shoulder, as she gently rubbed his back.

“Shhhh,” she soothed, “Everything is okay.”

“No it’s nottt” he sobbed. How could she possibly say everything is okay? She almost fucking DIED! How is that okay??

“Hey, hey, look at me;” Jill lifted his face from her shoulder and cupped it in her hands, “everything is okay. I know there was a chance it could’ve happened but it didn’t. I'll always be here with you, love. I’m okay…everything’s okay…” Jill reassured, shaking her head ever so slightly. She threw herself on him and held him close. 

“I just…I couldn’t—I can’t…I can’t—” he sniffled. Tim couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He can’t live without her. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself. His best friend, soulmate, love of his life…gone. Life wouldn’t be the same; there’d be a piece of him missing, a void once filled, now empty.

"Shhh. I know" she comforted, one hand gripping him close, the other daintily running though his hair.

*

*

*

In the early morn, a small squeak came from a porch swing.

And on that porch swing, a couple sit ever so tenderly, tangled in each other’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, hooray. i hope you enjoyed the story; im sorry if my writing isnt the same as it was back then but...thanks for reading :D


End file.
